


Reflections

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: They had made it safely on the busHe watched the bus pull away. They were gone, just like his wife and daughter. But at least he could say goodbye.Just kind of a focus on Todd after the bus scene.





	Reflections

_They had gotten on the bus._

The man stood there as the snow began to fall, drifting slowly down onto the crowd around him. Through the fog of each breath that he took he could see them, the smallest of the group looking back out over the crowd one last time before disappearing inside. She was gone, just like his wife and his daughter before.

_But this time he'd had a chance to say goodbye._

He stood there long after the bus had pulled out of sight, shoulders rising and falling. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in--

He'd hugged her, held her close. The fear in their eyes when he'd called for security, the words that Android had spoken... He'd knelt down and hugged the little girl, a forgiving one that he realized then and there that he probably didn't even deserve. Not after everything he'd put her through. Put them both through.

Finally he tore his eyes away, forcing himself to move. He made his way back to his car, but after climbing in realized that he didn't want to go home. Not yet. So he drove, not caring for the soldiers still about the city. He was stopped and checked, of course, promising the soldier he would return home as soon as possible. A lie, one of many he'd said for so long. He wouldn't do drugs, he'd stop taking them, he wouldn't deal red ice, he wouldn't hit--

The park was quiet, a sanctuary for peace in this upheaval of a night. They'd been here long before everything, back when they were still together. Back when he was still with his daughter. He could remember their laughter as he chased the two through the grass, the sun a bright ball in the sky. The last time he was here it had been summer, the grass was soft beneath their feet with vibrantly colored flowers, her hair blowing back in the wind...

He leaned against the railing, looking out over the water. It wasn't the same as it had been on that summer day, so many years ago. So much had changed in his life, and now even more so in the city around him. His gaze drifted down, eyes meeting that of his reflection a bit below. Small bits of frizzy brown hair were sticking out from under his hat, nose red from the cold and eyes bloodshot. His green scarf hung over the railing, drifting lazily in the slight wind that blew over him. He watched his reflection's shoulders move with each breath as he came to a realization.

He thought he had been fine with who he had become and what he did.

_He wasn't._

Quickly going through his options the man finally bent down, grabbing a ball of snow and flinging it out as far over the water as he could with an angry shout. He watched it fly until it dropped into the water, disappearing into the dark depths of it. He looked down at his hands, feeling the chill from the snow sink into his skin before looking back over the water. It hadn't yet settled from the snowball, the moon's reflection a shaky light on the surface. And he came to a decision, spinning in place and heading back to his car.

The house was dark and empty, devoid of any sign of life. The man stepped in, flicking on the light as an echo of a memory played in his head.

_A young girl with bright blond hair racing toward the door, the biggest grin on her face as he came in. He would then sweep her off her feet, tickling her like a madman as he crossed over to the kitchen. She was always there, the warm smile on her face._

He walked over into the living room, picking up a notebook as he ran a finger over it's spine. His list of contacts, who had paid him for his dealings, who didn't, who he needed to call to get what he needed-

An impulse hit, the man grabbing his pipe and heading into the backyard. The snow had started to fall harder but he didn't care, shifting a discarded tire to a patch of dirt and tossing the items inside. A few bags of red ice, more paper, a few sticks all joined the small mound. A lit match was the last thing to be added, and he watched the flame begin to rise despite the snowfall. The bright orange glow warmed his body and hands as he watched it flicker higher and higher, a strange smile on his face. Finally he turned, heading inside long enough to grab the phone before heading back outside to watch the flame.

It was probably almost two in the morning where she was as he dialed the number, but frankly he didn't care. Not tonight. Not anymore. The voice on the other line finally picked up by the second ring. "Hello...?"

Even after all this time her voice still made his heart skip a beat, even with how tired it sounded. He was so taken aback, having not spoken to her since...

"Hello?" Her voice was more stern, annoyed that whoever had called her hadn't answered. "If you don't say anything I'll hang up-"

"Kathy." Her voice broke off when he spoke. "I... It's me."

She didn't respond for so long he almost thought she hung up. "Todd, listen. I really don't want to help you with-"

"I don't need help." His voice was sharp before he caught himself, gaze still focused on the fire. He wasn't even sure what he was doing. "I mean, I do, but not yours. I'm... I'm gonna go see if I can find somewhere to go, after all this android business has died down."

"Alright. But he's asleep and I don't want to wake him up."

"I know, I won't be much longer." He watched each snowflake that drifted too close to the fire, metling before it could even touch the flame. "I just... How's Abby?"

There was silence on the other side before he finally recieved an answer. The two talked for a few minutes more, but this time with a promise that they could talk at a better hour.

Todd leaned forward, hands curled around the phone as he sat on a rock in the yard, watching the smoke rise in a cloud even darker than that of the night sky, speckled with bright white snowflakes. The moon glowed behind the clouds, stars barely visible in the darkened sky. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he took in the warmth of the fire.


End file.
